


We The People

by genie_in_green



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Government AU, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Harley Keener is tired, How Do I Tag, M/M, Partners in Crime, Peter Parker is a flirt, they're feds baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genie_in_green/pseuds/genie_in_green
Summary: After Tony Stark approached both Peter Parker and Harley Keener about the department of super-powered humans, they were both hesitant. Until they weren’t.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Harry Osborn, Peter Parker & MJ, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	We The People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this story. This was written for a pal.

When the idea was proposed to Peter Parker, he thought it was a good one, especially for someone like him. It was like the comics he read, but more government-regulations and he didn’t really mind that. Besides, Peter knew Tony Stark. Sort of. Tony Stark was the one who had administered the spider test. The one that only Peter survived. 

“Well, Parker, what’s your decision,” director Stark asked. 

“Sir, if you don’t mind my asking, can I get a minute to think about this,” Peter requested, receiving a brisk nod from Mr. Stark. 

Homeland security. A brand new branch of homeland security. He would be sent back up to his home city, New York, working alongside various other people who had been through various tests such as the Spider experiment. Or just pure geniuses who knew what they were doing. It was a diverse group. 

Realistically, this was better for Peter. He wouldn’t just be a science experiment anymore. He would mean something and he could have a purpose. 

But, god had different plans in store. 

“I would prefer to join, director Stark,” Peter said. 

Stark smiled, making Peter’s gut fill with slight nerves. 

“Good. You’re going to have a partner, but we are still waiting on a confirmation from him, so for the time being, get ready to go back to New York,” Stark explained. 

“Of course, sir,” Peter complied, leaving the room. He took in a deep breath after he left, heading towards the parking lot, so he could drive to his apartment and grab his things before he was moved. 

Questions zoomed past Peter’s head as he walked down the large hall towards the entrance, waving to friends he had made or doctors he knew. He never would have imagined working in an environment like this when he was a teenager. He thought he was going to be hated, but he was a miracle to the government. 

“Hey Pete,” Peter recognized the voice as Gwen Stacy. She was remarkable to say the least. Interned for Oscorp in high school before landing a job there. After two years of working for the Osborns, she left. She went for a position in the government and landed it pretty quickly. A small part of Peter was hoping that she could work with him. 

“If it isn’t Gwen Stacy, do you know about the new branch thing,” Peter asked. If she knew, she was in. If she didn’t, he wouldn’t bring it up again. 

“Oh yeah, director Stark pulled me in his office yesterday. Filled me in, I joined, and apparently I’m going to be helping with the New York district. How about you, Parker?”

“Working in New York too, can’t wait to get home,” Peter said with an exasperated sigh. It wasn’t an easy job.

“Aw, homesick Peter Parker, huh? Hey, it’ll be a new experience and who knows, maybe it will stick,” Gwen suggested. 

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Peter responded, “Do you know what you’re doing for the program yet?”

“Actually, yes, I get to boss you around, Spider-man.”

“Oh, really, now?”

“Sure thing, Parker,” Gwen smiled at him. The two were nearing the exit of the building. 

“Who’s Spider-man,” Peter questioned. 

“You.” 

“God, I heard the code names were lame, but not that lame,” Peter responded. 

“Come on, you are a man with spider powers, not much to the name,” Gwen said, jokingly. 

“Okay, okay, well, I’ll see you later boss Stacy, hope you have fun before I completely ruin you as an employee,” Peter waved with a gentle smile caressing his face. God, Gwen could have fallen in love if she hadn’t had previous engagements. 

“Got it, Pete, see you later. Hey, maybe we should get drinks before we go off the New York, talk with our little team?”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Pete winked. She shook her head with a polite smile. 

“Peter Parker, you can make someone go crazy.”

⤞⤝

“Stark, what are you doing in my garage,” Harley paused, “Again.”

Harley was just minding his own business, doing mildly illegal things in his garage when Stark showed up. He had just been kicked out of the fbi, and he was not ready to receive a lecture from thou holy one Stark. 

“Wow, kid, thought you would have appreciated this more,” Stark joked. 

“Yes, I love it when people break into my private property, sure, my favorite thing. Guess I don’t really have those rights though since I exposed Reinap’s whole hitman thing that the government approved of,” Harley shook his head gently. 

“Alright, alright, we get it, we’re assholes, it’s in the job description. No, I came here to talk to you about something new and an opportunity for you to have a stable income.” 

“Almost sounds like a joke, but go ahead, entertain me,” Harley responded. 

And Stark explained. And Harley was thoroughly entertained. 

“Sounds interesting, that’s for sure,” Harley dwelled on the idea. “I wouldn’t be working down south, right?”

“It can be arranged, but I don’t think you’ll have too much leeway. I was thinking of actually moving you to New York. We have an awesome group of hard workers, but they are a bit too afraid to be bold. You, on the other hand, might be the perfect fit,” Stark replied. 

“How’s the pay,” Harley asked. 

“Asking the right questions, Keener,” Stark smiled, slipping him a piece of paper. After he opened the slip, he smiled as his eyes widened slightly. 

“Stark, you’ve got me on board,” Harley agreed. 

“Thanks for that, pack your shit, you’re going to New York,” Stark said. 

“Will do, sir,” Harley gave a fake salute as Stark found the exit. 

Finally, a paycheck. 

Harley looked around his tiny garage. What was he supposed to bring to New York? This could be a variety of things. He knew the job description, though. Government-mandated superhero. 

And he was pretty sure he knew what Stark wanted. Iron Lad. God, he loved Iron Lad. 

Harley packed the suit to say the least. Amongst many other things. He had gotten many phone calls and text messages from various government officials. Some that detailed the new job, some that ensured no information would be leaked. 

He was on a plane by next Tuesday and flying to New York. 

Harley wasn’t nervous, he was excited. He was anticipating the new paycheck. This was something that he could do. Something important, and something that would matter. 

Once Harley landed, a man took him to a car that drove him to the nearest Oscorp building. They explained that Osborn wanted to be able to keep track of the newfound team that resided in New York. He just went along with it. 

Harley expected a lot of things walking into this. He expected new people. He expected professional relationships. He expected a small crew that he could potentially call friends. 

What he didn’t expect was Peter Parker. 

When he met the small crew consisting of Harry Osborn, Ned Leeds, Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones, and Peter Parker, he immediately noticed Peter. He was overeager, but way too awkwardly excited. He seemed to be so old and yet so new to this. 

The second thing he hadn’t expected was to be partners in crime with Peter Parker, but that was just the beginning of their adventures in drug trafficking and daily robberies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next chapter which I hope to get up next Friday.


End file.
